leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Trivia
General * Caitlyn is voiced by Kirsten Potter. ** Her skin lines were also voiced by the same voice actress. * Caitlyn was the first champion released in 2011. * During development she was called Emeria. * Caitlyn's name comes ultimately from Greek Αἰκατερίνα/η. ** Caitlyn and shared the same namesake, possibly Greek goddess . * Caitlyn's accent is a , as spoken in south of . * Caitlyn is one of a handful of champions who can apply crowd control on themselves, the others being , , , , , , and . * Caitlyn's rifle can be seen in the trailer for the game's Mac version. ** A can be seen shortly after. * Caitlyn has the longest base basic attack range in the game at . ** can surpass her range at Level 17 with by 3 units. *** At Level 18 range will be 11 units longer than Caitlyn's. **** using a fully-ranked will surpass even further (by 50 units) and even earlier (with Level 9 as the earliest). ** Her dance and taunts resemble several rifle moves in modern corps. Lore * Caitlyn's appears to be a bear trap with a for bait. ** calling her 'Cupcake' might allude to Caitlyn's choice for Yordle bait, though Vi/Caitlyn as a couple is also a common theory among fans that explains this nicknaming. * When Caitlyn and Vi are on the same team, they are granted the cosmetic buff On the Case: Piltover's Finest. This buff gives them extra when they score a kill/assist together. ** If there is a on the enemy team, Caitlyn gets the cosmetic debuff Catch me if you can! This debuff displays a counter of 'criminals apprehended' (kills/assists scored against Jinx). * ' has been up to?"'|Swain}} implies that Camille is Caitlyn's arch-nemesis 'C', who also happens to be her great aunt. Quotes ; * }} is a referencing both (alluding to her own hat) and (alluding to scoring triple kills). ; * Caitlyn has multiple quotes that references films/TV shows/music: ** Caitlyn constantly references The Remembrances, a possible hint to . ** }} references ("Alright you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... is my Boomstick!"). ** }} references , also known as by . ** }} references . ** }} references . ** }}, }}, and }} reference . ** }} references the episode "Remedial Chaos Theory" from the sitcom . ** }} references the song "The Time Warp" from the rock musical . * }} references an old saying, "Time and tide waits for no man," which predates modern English, with its exact origins unknown. ** The simplified version (the one used by Caitlyn) has been referenced in media frequently, from films to music, such as ' by the same name. * }} is a play on the quote "Happiness is a warm gun." which in itself is a reference to a Beatles song. * }} references first person shooter trick-shots, namely the 360 no-scope. * version six or seven? I've lost count."}}}} references Ryze's several reworks. * belongs in a museum."}}}} references |Ezreal}}. * }} is similar to |Vayne|PROJECT}} * }} resembles |Ezreal}}. * shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * Caitlyn appears to be . The hand she pulls the trigger with alternates from her left hand and her right hand in the artwork of her skins. ** Examples of her pulling it with her left hand are the art for and . ** Examples of her pulling it with her right hand are the art for and . ; * She is part of the resistance forces against and his battlecast machines. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She references both and ** She shares the 'Internet Browser' theme with: *** *** *** ; * This skin was a special gift for those who pre-purchased the November 2011 US issue of the magazine in September 2011. ** It was available to the general public on 29-Dec-2011. * This skin might be inspired by a series of sniper rifles known as 'Arctic Warfare' developed and manufactured by Accuracy International in the 1980s. ** Another possible inspiration is Ukrainian-born Soviet sniper . * She shares this theme with ** ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She references the from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2016 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * Her outfit was probably inspired by . * Her uses a for bait. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * This skin was reworked from a concept for a "Futuristic Caitlyn" skin shown at . * She references Chell from the Portal series, based on the white theme of her outfit, the design of the rifle and the recall animation. ** She also references from . * Her splash art may reference Oblivia from Xenoblade Chronicles X. ** Elements of her outfit and weaponry may also have been inspired by items from the same game. * This is Caitlyn's first skin where she isn't wearing any kind of headwear but in her recall animation she will wear one of these: hat, tricorne, a medieval helm, a cowboy hat and her own classic top hat. * Her dance has her projecting a hologram of herself in cowgirl attire dancing. ** The hologram's dance references Madonna - Don't Tell Me. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** In her splash art, along with , , , , and can be seen inside the pool. Relations * uncle Lyte knew Caitlyn's mother. * Caitlyn and are partners-in-law-enforcement and are known as Finest. ** They've been chasing after , a dangerous criminal who's been wreaking havoc for apparently no reason. *** Caitlyn is also close friends with and . Category:2018 Pool Party Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 Lunar Revel